


It's Not Like I Care

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [18]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: This takes place in S2 EP 19 after they capture Jimmy in the Command Center.
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	It's Not Like I Care

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 18 “It's not like I care…”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Maggie and Mel are in the kitchen having a snack with tea while Harry is with Macy in her bedroom.

Maggie: So, how did your conversation go with Ruby? 

Mel looks down at her tea to hide her sobs.

Mel: I need to be with someone who fully accepts me for who I am. She wants us to be together, but doesn’t want any part of the witchy stuff. 

Maggie: (shocked) Even after doing that cool spell to stop Jimmy from escaping?

Mel: (sniffs) Yeah.

Maggie: (puts her hand on Mel’s arm) I’m sorry Mel.

Mel wipes away a tear on her cheek.

Mel. It's not like I care or anything.

Maggie: Yes you do. She’ll come around. I see the way she looks at you. Just give her time.

Mel: (smiles and sniffs ) Thanks.

Maggie: How about that spell? Huh?

Mel: (smiles and laughs) That was amazing wasn’t it?

Maggie: She would be a great addition to the team.

Mel: (nods) Yes. She would be.

Maggie’s cellphone chimes and she reads the text.

Maggie: It’s Harry. He wants to talk.

Maggie gets up from the stool and looks at Mel.

Maggie: Are you going to be alright?

Mel: Yeah. I’ll be fine. Go see what Harry wants.

Maggie: Okay. Goodnight.

Mel: Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Your thoughts and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
